


【原创】狗儿子

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 【预警】人外，猎奇，有脏器暴露描写
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

埃迪恩斯·阿伯特，容貌绝美的少年，他披散着一头墨绿色的长鬈发，两三只小云雀在他藤蔓般的头发里啁啾啼啭。

他每天早晨都面带微笑地出现，如同无目的地的梦游症患者一般穿梭在大街小巷，左手拿着一瓶蓝带啤酒，而他右手拉着的板车上，跪坐着埃迪恩斯的狗儿子。每遇到一个男人，他就停下脚步鞠躬。伴随着饮料引起的快乐的嗝，埃迪恩斯礼貌地询问到：“您要操他么？八个贝里就能来一发。”

男人们，高的矮的，胖的瘸的，穿开裆裤的，蓄白胡须的，长了两个阳具的，性无能的，都会忍不住停下来，用好奇的眼光打量板车上的怪物。

埃迪恩斯的狗儿子长得非常漂亮，他有着珍珠般的牙齿，皮肤黑得像乌木，眼睛像燃尽的木炭一样闪烁着火星。人们聚集在吱呀作响的破旧木板车前，扯他毛绒绒的狗尾巴，往他身上丢吃的，用木棍戳他形状可爱的小屁股。这只半人半兽的美丽生物发出令人怜惜的哽咽声，眼神像渔网里挣扎的海豚，他用婴儿呼唤母亲乳房时那种哀切的声音向铁石心肠的埃迪恩斯·阿伯特求救，埃迪恩斯微笑着给了他一棍。他无毛的腹部被棍棒抽打得瘪下去一道凹槽。他嗓子里发出咕咕的呕吐声，接着哇地吐出一股颜色泛金的液体，那摊粘稠的秽物闻起来有种玫瑰蜂蜜的味道。

可怜的小狗还在笨拙地对父亲摇尾巴，尽管他知道迎接他的是更加狠毒的暴打。血液很快浸湿了浅灰色的头发，从他的额角流下来。

四个心碎的少女哭着拥作一团，抽抽噎噎地斥骂着埃迪恩斯·阿伯特的暴行。少女们的哥哥、伟大的屠龙勇者邓普西拦住了棍子。可惜的是，他不仅没有八个贝里，荷包连里一个子儿也没有。

邓普西从四个长得一摸一样的妹妹中随便揪出一个，割下她玉米穗子般金黄柔软的发辫交到埃迪恩斯手中。尽管觉得这是桩很不划算的买卖，埃迪恩斯还是慷慨地同意了，他把那截发辫递给头顶的小云雀，嘱咐它们编织一个柔软温暖的小巢。接着，他把板车的扶手和系在狗儿子脖子上的绳索推到邓普西胸前：“英明的买家，你可以享用他了。”

邓普西家的窗户和通风口被大大小小的手扒住了，一万双豺狼般饥渴的眼睛盯紧英雄单身汉肮脏的小木床。

雨果老爹在港口的空地摆了一张桌子，全镇人都参与了赌博，每人押下一个贝里，有人赌邓普西先干他的嘴，也有人赌他先操他后面。雨果老爹让埃迪恩斯也参与进来，埃迪恩斯说：“嗝——”然后微笑着摇摇头。

漂亮的狗儿子在被褥间颤抖，屁股深处散发出之前许多老主顾精液的味道。邓普西没有嫌弃他的不洁，他温柔地吻他的脖子和乳头，手掌揉捏着他覆盖在灰色绒毛下的睾丸。他黑色的、竖立着的耳朵垂了下来，脸上泛起醉酒般的红晕，当邓普西用指尖轻轻挠他下巴时，他舒服得眯缝起眼睛，后腿一个劲的颤动。他的阴茎像男人一样勃起、滴水，奶头像寻常女人那样在吮吸和捏扯下变硬。

“哦。”人们发出了不耐烦的嘘声。

“他会先干他的内脏。”埃迪恩斯宣布，然后从袍子里抖落出一大堆叮咚作响的金币，押在雨果老爹的赌桌上。

邓普西那把屠龙的斧子已经很久没有用了，用皮革的套子挂在镀金的画框里。他把它取下来时，上面幽蓝色发着夜光的龙血还残留着，邓普西友好地咧开嘴对他笑，露出的后牙闪着森森的白光。

当他用锋利的斧子剖开他的肚皮时，他发出了惨烈的嚎叫，震得树上的鸟都瞪直腿扑簌簌掉下来。

刃口划拉开他黑缎子一样的肌肤，像金餐刀切开一块柔软的生巧克力。当喷溅而出的鲜血把邓普西形状优雅的阴茎染成红色时，他的四个妹妹争先恐后的晕了过去。  
邓普西把阴茎摁进了他体内，放在那些还在伴随呼吸一收一缩的脏器之间，他温热的内脏接受了这根生殖器，契合得如同嵌进一块拼图。邓普西把他引以为傲的鸡巴在血肉间摩擦起来，于是有两个家庭主妇晕了过去。他掰开伤口，像渔民顺着刀痕撕扯鱼腹，让里面的黄儿掉露出来，他把他的中段撕成两半，淡金色的肠子像黄鳝一样噗叽噗叽的窜出来，草莓汽水色的液体涌着，把交媾的两人变成粉红色。

生命力顽强的狗儿子不仅活着，还完美的承接着邓普西每一次的操弄，他的肠子全部活过来，软软的缠住那根紫色的鸡巴吸吮着，破口的地方滑溜溜的溢出玫瑰蜂蜜。邓普西多么舒爽啊，他疯狂的操干着，牙齿幸福得打颤，下腹和阴茎快乐的颤抖。他的睾丸因为抽筋而像铁一样坚硬，打在黑色的皮肉上时，发出响亮的声音。狗儿子的阴茎随着他的动作而上下甩动着，顶端喷出的液体溅到镇长的脸上，镇长抹了一把脸，晕了过去。

邓普西最后用推车把他还给埃迪恩斯·阿伯特，这个贪婪的美少年赢得了全镇人的贝里，他正坐在一堆高高的钱币上喝酒。他俯视着地面，把手拢成喇叭状朝下面大喊：“你这个混账！你把我的狗儿子操成什么啦？！”可怜的家伙躺在推车上，肠肚被一块大手绢草草装起来堆在一旁，他看起来像个沙瓤的大西瓜，被人摔碎了，红彤彤的散发着甜美的腐坏气息。

周围的人也咒骂起来：“你把他操成什么啦？”“他奄奄一息！”“恶魔般的男人。”  
可是当埃迪恩斯在半空高喊：“你们明天哪些人还要操他？还是八个贝里一发！“时，那些男人都欢呼着跳起来，摸出八个铜币掷向半空中的埃迪恩斯。

夜幕降临，埃迪恩斯·阿伯特打着哈欠，推着烂西瓜狗儿子走了，他让那七百六十六个男人凌晨开始在广场排队。

所有人都回家睡觉去了，只有心怀愧疚的邓普西无法入眠，他爬起来悄悄跟在埃迪恩斯身后。

他推着他亲爱的狗儿子走进一条安静的小巷，他的脚步越来越沉重，两腿绵软得像吸饱了水的海绵。

埃迪恩斯·阿伯特哭泣着，墨绿色的长发沾满泪水，他噗通一声跪倒在石板上。浑身是血的狗儿子快乐的站立起来，大尾巴摇动时扇起地上的尘土。他的内脏混着玫瑰蜂蜜味儿的体液流淌得到处都是，可是他一点也不在乎，他只是迅速的撩起埃迪恩斯的袍子，把早已勃起的阴茎插了进去。

埃迪恩斯大声哭喊着，这种凄惨的叫声让全镇的病狗都跟着他一起哀嚎起来。

那只长着尖指甲的狗爪子一把揪住墨绿色的长发，让埃迪恩斯白白的屁股把自己的阴茎吃得更深。埃迪恩斯趴在巷子的地面上，眼泪和鼻涕糊住嘴巴，他的狗儿子在后面卖力的强奸他，每插入一次，他被剖开的肚皮就长回去一寸。鲜血润滑了干巴巴的肠道，狗儿子差一点把垂着的睾丸也塞进小小的肛口，他每凶猛的挺进一次，闪亮的钱币就从埃迪恩斯的袖子里滚落出来。当他拎起少年，把他摁在墙上猛操时，一大堆金子哗啦啦从他衣服里抖落出来。埃迪恩斯放弃了反抗，细瘦的白胳膊拼命去抢掉下来的金子。一块银币砸到邓普西的龙皮靴子上，发出沉闷的叮当声，那对警觉的竖立着的狗耳朵动了动。

黑暗中，狗儿子的眼睛像恶魔一样发出红光。被鸡巴钉在墙上的埃迪恩斯·阿伯特哀求起来：“救救我！”

狗儿子对着邓普西露出了人类的微笑，他从埃迪恩斯身上掏出一把金子丢给邓普西，说到：“快滚。”

邓普西惶恐地去捡那些闪光的金属，狗儿子深情地吻着埃迪恩斯，他黑色的、赤裸着的身体上已经没有了一丝疤痕。


	2. 玛丽·斯通的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bg，小女孩和只有脑袋的男人

礼拜一令人昏昏欲睡的清晨，邓普西·斯通像往常一样骑上野牛出门猎龙，他漂亮的三个妹妹按年龄大小排好队，依次用甜蜜的吻祝福这位英雄。她们会在他外出的时间缝制一百件绣着金蝾螈和银蟒蛇的坎肩，让他在不久后的表彰会上穿着它们领赏。

而玛丽·斯通，被粗暴的兄长一把割断发辫的女孩，现在在家人眼里仿佛透明人。她斜睨着娇声欢笑的姐妹们，换上香芋粉色的纱裙和用金线绣了百合花的布鞋，出门找自己的未婚夫玩耍去了。

她敲那扇从还是个小姑娘时就敲了无数遍的木门，用拳头捶、用脑袋撞、用装了男式订婚礼服的柳条筐磕、用浅色布鞋包裹着的粉嫩小脚踢，可是那扇门纹丝不动。她十五岁的未婚夫最终出现在阁楼顶端的窗户，露出一个小小的头，以悲怆却不失沉稳的语气宣告，这扇木门从今往后将不再为她敞开。

“为什么！” 玛丽·斯通尖叫，她盖在乳白色毛线小帽下的金黄短发因为愤怒而一根根竖立起来，裙子褶皱里藏着的小金蛙随着她的晃动而开始聒噪地齐声啼叫。

“我们的婚约解除了，因为你已经不再拥有一头美丽的长发。众所周知，长发富含女性魅力的魔法，既然你哥哥把你头发剪掉了，我不能娶一个不是女孩的东西。”

“你为什么不娶雨果老爹家拉车的母马，她有一头卷曲浓密的鬃毛……”

还有母狗般肉嘟嘟的乳头，玛丽·斯通在内心嘟囔，这句话她还没有喊出口，十五岁的未婚夫就从窗口消失了。紧接着，一桶散发着恶臭的黄棕色液体从阁楼窗户上劈头盖脸地淋下来。  
玛丽·斯通现在臭不可闻，小男孩式的俏皮短发滴落着屎汤子，粪黄色的纱裙爬满蛆和苍蝇，绣鞋上的花朵枯萎并散发腐臭，小金蛙全变成了有毒的癞蛤蟆。她痛哭着大步跑开了。

她跑了很久很久，到了一片遥远而陌生的荒原，死去的白鲸在天空漂浮着悲鸣，一团团的风滚草从她破碎的臭裙子旁跳过。她被一个圆溜溜的东西绊倒了。

可怜的玛丽·斯通，被家人忽视、被未婚夫抛弃和羞辱的玛丽·斯通，她捧着伤腿坐在滚烫的地面，淌血的裂口沾满闪闪发光的透明砂石。就在这时，她注意到绊倒她的东西不是风滚草，而是一颗脑袋。

一颗人的脑袋，沉甸甸、热乎乎，满脸尘土和灰团，他闭着眼睛，厚实的嘴唇因为干渴而灰白开裂，看上去奄奄一息。

玛丽·斯通源源不断的少女之泪雨点般砸到脑袋上，她把他抱在怀里，酣畅淋漓地大哭着。略带咸味的泪水像开春化冻的涧泉般迅猛喷涌，陷入昏迷的脑袋沐浴在眼泪中，像吸饱水的菌干般湿漉漉地膨胀起来。他凹陷的脸颊饱满了，皱纹一道道填平，湿润的胡子闪耀出黑丝绒的光泽，接着，他的眼珠在薄薄的眼皮下滚动了一下。

他睁开眼，对着不知所措的玛丽·斯通咧了咧嘴。

玛丽·斯通听见自己胸腔间传来巨大的咔嘣声，那是心中狂跳的小鹿一路猛冲撞碎了肋骨。她的乳房开始生痛，下阴吐出泡泡，她感觉脊髓液沸腾并冒出痒痒的沫子，一万只扑棱着翅膀的彩色蝴蝶钻心噬骨的搔着她的身体，让她发出动人的呻吟。

她爱上了一个异乡人，一位会对她报以感恩微笑的绅士，一颗脑袋。

失踪半个月的玛丽·斯通又回到了镇上，没人发现她衬裙里藏了个脑袋。她把他紧紧地夹在两腿间，像偷窃金餐匙的女贼用阴道含紧赃物。他湿热的呼吸喷到她的腿根，让她在走路的时候双颊潮红。

玛丽·斯通不再缝纫，她把自己关在闺房，花上一整天的时间研究她的宝贝脑袋。他一点也不英俊，甚至算得上丑陋，可是玛丽敬爱他。她用吱吱叫的小刺猬梳理他兽毛般杂乱的胡须，给他长癣发痒的光头敷上冰凉的蜂蜜。她给他刷牙，用舌头舔去眼球上的白翳，她娇嫩的胸脯蹭过他因不停翻滚而刮擦得血肉模糊的皮肤。

这颗脑袋不会说话，他不具备完整的发声器官，只会哑哑地弹动舌头与空气摩擦发出气声。他下巴以下的脖颈被齐刷刷切断了，断面早已不会流血，器官与五颜六色的骨肉像标本一样随意地组合着，干燥的喉管在他情绪激动时大幅度收缩，象征他作为强壮成年男人本应拥有的急促呼吸和无穷气力。

玛丽试图把奶酪塞进他的食道，可被他喷了出来；她把甜瓜嚼成温软的糊糊嘴对嘴的哺给他，他吃掉了，半分钟后，那些散发着清爽香气的青色固液混合物从他脖子断掉的地方原封不动的漏了出来。这颗缄默的脑袋无法吃喝，开始以肉眼可见的速度消瘦下去。

他很快又像上一次昏迷那样闭紧了眼睛，玛丽·斯通哭叫着，用年轻洁白的身体紧贴他，想要通过挤压把自己的生命力传给他。她吻他，虔诚地祈求魔法出现，用光滑的胸脯挨着那张枯黑如木炭的脸，如同圣母抱着死去的孩子。接着，她想也没想地把自己处女的乳头填进了脑袋的嘴里。

昏睡的脑袋无意识地吮吸玛丽·斯通没有汁水的乳头，像野狼嚼食一粒娇嫩的红葡萄。女孩挺翘的、还未发育完全的小乳房散发出花果的甜腻香气，他啃咬她，牙齿嵌进一破就溢出甜水的皮肤里，像连皮带肉吃一颗李子。

这颗脑袋醒来时，玛丽·斯通温情脉脉地微笑着，她正在用纱布包裹自己。本来是左乳的位置，现在只是一片光秃秃的平原。他的嘴边有一抹干涸的血迹。

邓普西·斯通直到死亡都没敢想过，自己那个最柔弱的妹妹居然在卧室里豢养了一颗男人的头。

每当他走进妹妹的房间欣赏她纺线的优雅动作时，那颗头就被她一脚踢到裙子下藏好。

有一次，玛丽·斯通的针突然刺破了手指，一小滴鲜红的血把丝线染脏。邓普西把那根雪白娇嫩的手指放进嘴里吮吸，他尝到妹妹的血充满了诡异的腥甜，她的体温和战栗顺着手指传到邓普西舌头上。

“亲爱的玛丽，您生病了。”他说。

“哦，不，我很好。”她回答，依然不敢站起身来。宽大的裙摆下，她正绞着腿和那颗头做激烈斗争，他滚上了她的大腿，正迅速的用舌头拨弄她的阴蒂。

她向兄长挤出一个微笑，伴随着高潮将至的那种疲累的酸软。她面色发红，下阴有种涨涨的、想要喷涌些什么的欲望，她把舌头在嘴里打好结，防止自己叫出声来。可是那颗脑袋分开了两瓣从未被触碰过的小阴唇，开始肆意舔弄。成年男性灵活的舌头让她招架不住，温暖的、湿滑的触感让她脑海里模糊的闪现一些画面：赛轮盖地大草原上交配的野牛，雄性动物骑跨时露出来的紫红色大阳具；六月燥热的阳光下，红色大蜻蜓在尼加拉瓜糊产卵，它闪闪发亮的复眼万花筒一样倒映出透明的水趸；她屠龙的哥哥，一刀劈开那丑陋的怪物，冰冷的金属嵌进散发着硫磺臭味的肉和热血里，激起满眼的红雾……

玛丽·斯通的上下牙开始打架，随着急促的呼吸，她的鼻孔里开始冒出细碎的小黄花花瓣，她的脸庞现在就像樱桃，乳头因为秘密的情欲而在胸衣里挺立。她颤抖起来，像是排尿结束后膀胱热量散失所打的寒战。她裙子的某个部位湿得可以拧出水来，她因为酸胀以及幻想带来的未知恐惧而叫出声了。玛丽很快闭上了嘴巴，她眼神涣散地看着自己的哥哥，而他什么也没反应过来。他说：“亲爱的玛丽，您刚刚的叫声就像夜莺唱歌那样好听。”

玛丽·斯通现在整日整夜地缝纫，她要捧着这个有灵活舌头的脑袋走进教堂，头戴绣了鹭鸶的白纱。可她秘密的婚礼被无限推迟了，因为她的花冠似乎怎么也做不完，人们经过她的窗户时，总会看见这个小男孩一样胸部平坦的短发少女拿着纺锤，心思却明显没在眼前的活计上面。她似乎罹患了无法痊愈的恶疾，一年四季都穿着层层叠叠的拖地长裙，还总是红着脸低声呻吟，每当她呼吸的时候，就会吐出一些花朵来。


	3. 脑袋的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 操屁眼，丑攻

所有奇幻故事里的铁匠都没有名字，他们无一例外的面目可憎、心胸狭隘，我们提到的这一位则是他们中最丑陋歹毒的。

他在儿时由于骨骼钙化不全而罹患佝偻症，成年后依然拖着畸形的双腿生活；分娩的痛苦使他的母亲绞紧产道，最终让他的五官在过度挤压下扭曲变形；他满脸的瘟瘢，头顶的皮癣让他无论用姜片怎样摩擦皮肤也长不出一根头发；他的背部还生有巨大的肿瘤，弯曲的脊梁将遮丑的坎肩顶起很高，把可悲可怖的生理缺陷暴露得愈发明显；长年累月捶打铁砧，他的左臂体积是常人的四倍，布满火星的燎痕和凸起的青筋，这使他无法在行走时保持平衡。

当这样一位怪异可怕的绅士走进市集时，大家会不约而同地停止谈笑，尽量将目光移向别处并吹起缓和气氛的口哨。他跛行于噤声的人群中，用爬行动物才会有的冰冷、阴毒眼光打量每一个比他幸福的人，内心充满仇恨。

似乎是嫌他的妒火烧得还不够炙烈，善于弄人的天神还给他开了个小小的玩笑——让他和全城最美的少年做邻居。

这位容貌绝美的少年是个快乐的小裁缝，他金色的脸庞熠熠生辉，招徕顾客的吆喝声比剧院里的咏叹调还要动人。他用牛至烧成的灰烬沐浴，浑身散发着草本植物的清香。被他随意地用零碎布条系着的鬈发，像华贵的金流苏披撒在肩头。

全城怀春的少男少女都熙熙攘攘地挤在他家门口，他们像广场上叽叽喳喳争食的鸽子一样狂热地扑棱着，一半是买布匹和做衣服的，另一半只为瞻仰他玫瑰般的面容。

无数走火入魔的少女在失去理智后宣布非他不嫁，在小小年纪就戴上黑纱开始守贞。她们剪掉自己的阴蒂，终日以泪洗面，盼望着阿波罗般闪耀的少年突然降临家门。她们古板的父亲或者兄长因此怒不可遏，揣着那粒干瘪的阴蒂去找小裁缝算账。一切打好腹稿的肮脏辱骂都在他的美貌下消弭，留着胡子的男人们在他温和的微笑下忘记了来的目的，他们放下攥紧的拳头，盯着小裁缝从塔夫绸长袍下露出来的赤脚，羞怯地说：“裁两件和你身上一样的袍子，一件做弥撒时穿，一件去王城做客时穿。”

于是这栋同时开着两家铺子的建筑，一半天天充斥着欢声笑语、房脊上开满晚香玉，另一半冷冷清清，只有铁匠一下又一下、沉重的敲击声。有时伴着另一种啮齿动物磨牙般令人难以容忍的咯咯声，那是铁匠在咬牙切齿的妒恨。

他咒骂上天的不公，但更恨他漂亮邻居的健全和英俊。那红润柔滑的肌肤像是在胭脂盒里滚过的雪团，他想用尖刀割下绷成一面演奏哀乐的鼓。他的邻居和善开朗，银铃似的声音仿佛有魔力，只需几句就能让顾客竞赛般争先掏出钱包。这让他想割下他灵巧的舌头，放到口中混着血沫狠狠嚼碎。他还要抠下他骆驼般和顺的眼睛，把阴茎从眼窝一直捅进那颗漂亮的小脑瓜里面去。

血腥的性幻想让他的阴茎在裤裆里跳动了一下，把他正在捶着的剑敲断了。

铁匠想出了自己的解决办法。他翻开皲裂的羊皮纸卷，调配中世纪皇后用来毒害其他宠妃的巫药：混合了刺破龟头后流出的一滴鲜血、海芋叶片上有毒的汁液、石中剑腐朽后化成的齑粉、苔原狼有魔力的灰色毛发。虽然没有必要，但出于某种恶趣味，他把自己的精液也加了进去。

小裁缝毫不知情地饮下了有毒的酒，很快昏倒在地板上。

第一天，他从地上挣扎着爬起来，只觉得头痛欲裂，于是跌跌撞撞的去找镜子，想查看脑仁是否早已炸开。

反光的玻璃倒映出一个面色憔悴的男孩，他的金色长发变成滑腻腻的墨绿色海草，肤色黄暗如老者浑浊的眼白。他的四肢呈现出胆汁般发青的金黄色，每走一步就有温热的液体顺着腿淌下来，他后来发现那是失禁的小便。

他的万千仰慕者们在大门敞开的瞬间哭泣着逃离，一颗石头砸中他青黄色的额角，他摸了摸油乎乎的血，想说些什么，嘴里一鼓，吐出一只散发着沼泽恶臭的蟾蜍。

第二天，窗户上的晚香玉全部萎谢，没有人再照顾裁缝铺子的生意，他奄奄一息，皮肤上长出一层柔软的苔藓，脏兮兮的绿头发上盛开向日葵。他有气无力地趴在地上，大颗大颗的泪水如同葡萄挂在两颊。这个瘦成骷髅的可怜人腹部如浮出水面的溺水者般鼓胀，呼吸声像病狗的哼哼。伴随着他的惨状，铁匠因恶毒的报复而容光焕发，他如同过节般积极的挤进大街小巷，他的诽谤让市民们开始用“怪物”这个词来称呼小裁缝而不是铁匠。

第三天，他的乳头开始流血，积水患者般高高隆起的腹部把他撑成一个气球。当铁匠结束了一天的造谣，兴高采烈地回到作坊时，他听见小裁缝在用羔羊的声音呼唤他。他装作没有听见这种哀求的、惹人疼爱的声音，可是他的阴茎听见了，它正义地在裤裆中直起身子作出表示，于是他只好停下来，看着因为他的巫术而变成怪物的小裁缝。

他正遭受着嗜骨的腹痛和难耐的干渴，他恳求铁匠给他一杯烫过的热酒来缓解不适。铁匠拒绝了，他需要看更多仇人落魄的凄惨景象来满足自己的妒心。他说：“吻我的屁股吧，混账小子。”

小裁缝没有听懂这是一句充满恶毒讽刺的咒骂，他信以为真地仰起头想去吻他，可是巨大的肚皮妨碍了他完成这个动作。他沮丧地躺回去，吻了吻铁匠的脚趾。

哪怕变成了丑恶难闻的怪物，他的吻依然是绵软的，像二月轻飘飘盘旋着落到人们鼻尖上的杨花。铁匠想马上走开，可是他在裤裆里勃起的阴茎影响了他迈开步伐，他解开腰带，掏出那个丑陋的玩意，说：“舔我的屌，作为交换我会为斟你一杯佳酿。”

当柔软湿润的口腔慢慢包裹住他青筋暴起的阳物时，他的仇恨在那一秒烟消云散了。眼里噙着泪水的绿色怪物男孩认真地舔着他的屌，从冠状沟到弯曲的柱身，再到睾丸，一直到把整根鸡巴塞到嗓子眼儿。他翘起的漂亮鼻子埋在铁匠杂乱打结的阴毛里，骆驼般的长睫毛挂满水珠。铁匠强行捏住他的鼻子，用粗壮的左臂钳住下巴，让他在几乎窒息的状态下一直保持大张嘴的姿势，他操他小而窄的口腔，用阴茎碾压粉红色的舌头——那根只会吐出甜蜜话语的舌头、用来品尝覆盆子果酱和百合花蜜的舌头、从没吃过苦的可爱舌头。小裁缝捧着自己圆鼓鼓的肚子，机械的重复着吞吐动作，偶尔发出几声干呕。最后他射在了他嘴里，浓稠的精液分作几股从他的口腔和鼻孔里喷射出来。他把嘴里的白浊咽下去，哽咽着伸出手要铁匠承诺的那杯酒。  
铁匠还在回味口交的美好，他背过身子往酒杯里吐了一口唾沫搅匀。肿成气球的小裁缝擦着眼泪接过杯子。铁匠看着他臭水沟般绿色的脸，突然抢过他嘴边的酒杯把里面的液体泼掉。

“一只苍蝇掉进去了，我去重新给你倒一杯。”

第四天，铁匠被他痛苦的呻吟惊醒，小裁缝趴在他的脚边，大量粉红色的液体从他下身流出。

“我好疼！求求您用一把斧子把我劈开，结束我无尽的痛苦，我愿意再为您口交一次。”

铁匠小心翼翼的用昂贵的糖浆擦拭他流血的乳头和肿胀的、布满血丝的腹部，可小裁缝依然疼得满地打滚。

“杀了我吧，杀了我吧，作为交换，我可以和您睡觉。”

“不，我不会这样做的。”铁匠丑陋的眉眼因为紧蹙而显得更加难看。他一边摇晃着癞癞坑坑的溃烂光头，一边脱下裤子把阴茎顶了进去。

小裁缝下身又湿又滑，散发出诡异的味道，操他像在用阴茎在摩擦某种神秘植物的花蕊。铁匠把手放在他的腰上，感受到腹腔内的哗哗作响的游离液体，小裁缝咬住下唇，含糊不清地吩咐：“等您睡完，一定要信守承诺杀了我。”

他长着枯萎花瓣似的两片干裂嘴唇，还想接着交待后事，可惜思路马上被操干捅乱了。铁匠像憋了一辈子的雄马终于到了配种年纪，把妒忌、悔恨、懊恼、自艾等所有情绪都发泄了出来，一枚滚烫的炸弹在小裁缝体内肆意轰炸。

小裁缝现在很丑，浸泡在自己肚皮流出来的粉红色液体里，浑身滑溜溜的，可是铁匠觉得他和以前的漂亮样子没有任何区别，他善于接吻的舌头还是那么香甜，乳房小小的鼓包像花蕾一样可爱，他的女人一样的屁股依然柔软冰凉，在拍打下激起臀波。铁匠的阴茎像烧红的拨火棍一样让他翻白眼，他一只手托着圆滚滚的、怀孕般的肚皮，另一只手绕过翘起的腿掰开自己的臀瓣，好让阴茎凶猛进出时不擦得他火辣辣的疼。

他已经够疼了，腹内仿佛有一只魔鬼在踢脚挥拳，他一阵阵地冒冷汗。好在猛烈的操干让他无法集中注意力感受疼痛，他因为被摩擦腺体而叫出声来，指甲在自己肚子上挠出血痕。

驼背的铁匠压在他身上耸动，听着小裁缝一会儿护住肚皮喊疼，一会儿用幼兽那种细声细气的哭声叫他慢一点。他最后嗓子全哑掉了，海草般的脏头发浸满自己的汗水，铁匠每动三次，他就哭着说：“嗯……好、舒服……我快、死掉了。”他问铁匠：“……嗯、你什么时候才、杀我？”

铁匠试图搪塞过去。他不想杀他了，这个男孩汗湿在额前的碎发、高潮时幼稚的喊叫、细细碎碎的呻吟都让他留恋，他的阴茎舍不得不断绞紧的后穴，率先哭了出来。铁匠希望他能站起来，擦擦身上的秽物穿上袍子继续坐回窗边裁衣服，继续用漂亮脸蛋上太阳的光辉把自己衬托得如蛆虫尘垢般低劣丑陋。可是男孩的吸引众人的美貌已经一片片从脸上凋落，他天使的翅膀褪去，直疼得在自己的精液和血里面抽搐。

铁匠强壮的左臂举起斧头，他哭着对准小裁缝的肚子劈下去，准备结束巫术引发的巨大痛苦。鲜血迸射，玫瑰蜂蜜味的羊水喷了他一脸，小裁缝裂作两半的肚子里躺着一瓣血肉模糊的团块。铁匠抹干净脸上的血，把它捧到手心查看：那是一个脐带缠着脖子的胎儿，拖着一根耗子一般的粉尾巴，它长着爪子，大耳朵像动物一样竖在头顶，耳部薄薄的皮肤在阳光下透出血管来——小裁缝因为他胡乱拼凑成的黑魔法生出了一只灰色的、毛绒绒的苔原狼。

浑身是血的铁匠发疯般奔跑在正午的阳光下，撕扯着衣服又哭又笑，他在跌倒后一路爬行到里正门前。他嚎哭着，悲恸欲绝：“判我死刑！我杀死了我在这世界上唯一爱着的人！”

这个满脸涕泪的怪人是如此惹人厌弃，以至于里正迫不及待地下令斩杀他。

刽子手头套黑色布袋，只露出眼睛和鼻孔，铁匠丑陋的光头暴露在铡刀森森的寒光下。观看行刑的人把展台围得水泄不通，看热闹的队伍里除了本地人还有马戏团的畸形人、云游四方的吉普赛家族、远道而来的经商者，他们都抻长了脖子，想看锋利的刀口怎样斩下一颗光头。

铁匠在这时看到了人群中的小裁缝，他本该死去，此刻却出现在这里，脸上带着大量失血后的虚弱，苍白如狂欢节装饰用的剪纸人。他背上背着一个襁褓，下身草草围着一块皮质围裙，正用他拿手的缝纫技巧缝合着腹部被斧头劈开的伤口。翻飞的针线引起了旁人的注意，一个骑在巨大野牛上的青年饶有兴味地看着他。小裁缝在最后一针上打了个结，用牙齿咬断鱼线，对着青年露出微笑——他美丽的容貌已经恢复，肤色白皙、笑容明朗，他问青年：“你们去哪儿？”

“我们回家乡雀舌镇，那里靠近海，离这里非常远。”

“听起来很美，你能带我一起走吗？”

“我可以考虑，不过你得先告诉我你的名字。”

小裁缝把襁褓里的东西举起来给他看：“我是埃迪恩斯·阿伯特，这是我的狗儿子，我会用他赚很多钱。我每赚十个贝里就分你一个，作为你把我带离这里的报酬。”

正午的太阳很毒辣，刽子手闷在不透气的铁甲里早已心生烦躁。不知从哪儿飞来几只羽毛蓬松的小云雀，它们中的一只扑腾到刽子手脸上，翅膀的绒毛搔着了男人的鼻孔。

太痒了，他打了个喷嚏。

“哈——哈切！”拉着高悬铡刀的绳索从刽子手粗大的手中滑脱。

“不！”铁匠大喊，可一切已经晚了。人们看到银光一闪，那颗脑袋瞪着眼睛从铁匠身体上飞离，落到布满尘土的地上。

那颗丑陋的、满是疮疤的脑袋，它孤独的砸到地上，哑哑的张了张嘴，缓缓向远方滚去。

目瞪口呆的人群为这颗执着的头让开一条路，目送着它离去。


End file.
